


iwa/reader/yaku

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Yaho. Can I request smut for Iwaizumi x female s/o x Yaku?





	iwa/reader/yaku

Like usual, you were cozy in between your boyfriends, your face on Iwaizumi’s chest, Yaku spooning you from behind. All any of you wore was pyjamas, even if it was more like underwear and am oversize shirt. Okay, all of you were wearing your own underwear and one of Iwaizumi’s shirts, but on you and Yaku they happened to be oversize and super comfy. It was lovely, but you were kind of bored, if you were being honest.

You started tracing patterns on Iwaizumi’s stomach, and a little lower. You wanted some attention on you, too, though, and began rubbing a bit against the boyfriends behind you. After a moment of you squirming, Yaku let out a quick breath and gripped your hip. You smiled, knowing you’d caught him, knowing you certainly wouldn’t be bored anymore. Your tracing turned to rubbing, and you could feel hardening on either side of you, too your delight.

Iwaizumi’s breathing came quicker and Yaku’s hand went between your thighs, pulling a leg over his to spread you. Iwazumi turned towards you and kissed you hard while groping a breast “I was waiting for you to do that,” he said. “Took you long enough.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, but your expression quickly smoothed out into a moan when Yaku dipped his hand into your panties. You could feel him grin behind you; he reveled in the power he had over your body.

You shoved your ass against him though, making him pause for a minute before shoving his fingers inside of you. You gave little whimpers as you ground between his hand and hips, and were vaguely aware of Iwaizumi scooting away to admire the view.

Grabbing hold of Iwazumi’s boxers, you pulled him closer, saying, “You’re not getting away so easily, Hajime.” He surrendered easily as you pushed up his shirt and down his boxers, grabbing hold of his cock and stroking. You squeezed a little or slowed a little, depending on Yaku’s depth and speed.

“Do you want more, ( )?” Yaku asked. You nodded, biting your lip. “Hajime?”

Iwaizumi pulled your panties down roughly and Yaku helped you into a kneeling position, then pushed your upper body down to put your face to Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through your hair, holding it back for you. You only managed to lick up and down a couple times before you jerked your head back and cried, “Mori!”as Yaku thrusted his entire length inside of you.

He began a relentless pace, slamming into you, gripping your hips. You could only mostly keep your mouth on Iwaizumi, moaning as you were. He kept his hands in your hair, holding you in place though, moaning with you at the vibrations you were sending through him. “Fuck,” Iwaizumi muttered after a few minutes. “Now I want more.”

“Just a min -ah- minute,” Yaku choked out. You could feel him getting faster and harder, but more irregular, too.

You kept your hand on Iwaizumi’s cock, but rested your forehead on his hip, whimpering. “Please Mori, please come for me,” you said.

He dug his fingers into the flesh of your hips and let out a long groan, sheathing himself entirely in you and letting go. “Mmmmm,” he said, pulling out of you and resting against your back. “I’ll get some towels.”

Once Yaku had moved, Iwaizumi quickly flipped you over, settling on top of you. “Are you ready?” he asked, rubbing against your still slick entrance.

You bucked your hips, trying to angle the right way. “Please Hajime,” you said, pulling him close. “I need you inside of me. I was so close when Yaku stopped and I just want -ah!” You cut off the sentence as Iwaizumi growled in your ear and pushed inside of you, stretching a little further than Yaku had.

He pounded you into the bed, making you cry out and whimper, scratching at his back and pull his hair. He buried his face in your neck, leaving kisses and hickeys. After a short while, all you could get out was a litany of ‘yes’s ‘please’s ’ and ‘fuck’s. Once Iwaizumi reached down and started rubbing at your clit, you couldn’t even get that much out.

The buildup, plus Iwaizumi’s voice repeating “Come on sweetheart, come for me,” low and deep in your ear pushed you over the edge, turning your vision white for a moment. You barely noticed that Iwaizumi had spilled in you shortly after. He didn’t even pull out, just relaxed on top of you, breathing heavily.

“You better get up and clean off before you get me ready for round two,” Yaku said, throwing a towel at you and Iwaizumi. You laughed, then gasped as Iwaizumi pulled out of you.

After cleaning up a little, changing into fresh underwear and shirts, you all laid back down, identical to how you were before. Yaku’s hand was still on your ass, like always, Iwaizumi’s fingers were intertwined with yours on his chest, like always. ‘Like always’ was always wonderful with them.


End file.
